


The Orange Trees

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar and Cerise take a walk amongst the orange trees.
Relationships: Cerise Hood/Cedar Wood
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 8





	The Orange Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Orange

Cerise and Cedar were out for a midday walk among the orange trees and fallen leaves. Cedar had been the one to suggest it as a study break, and Cerise had to agree. They’d been grinding at Crownculus homework all day, and it was making Cerise’s brain itch.

The day was beautiful. It was fall in all of its glorious perfection. The walk through town was gorgeous, and the setting was framed by the beautiful red, orange, and yellow colors of the Enchanted Forest. As they began making their way back to the dorms, Cerise had a burning question in mind.

“Hey Cedar? What do you think about trees? You know, since you’re made of wood and all.”

Cedar startled after spending most of the walk in silence, turning to her girlfriend. “Trees? I like them. But I do think it’s weird that me and my dad can walk and talk and they can’t. Kinda seems unfair if you ask me.”

And that was definitely the truth, because as Cerise knew, Cedar couldn’t lie. “I think that’s kind of sweet. That you get to have a connection with all things wood.”

“I mean you do too. With, you know,” Cedar leaned in close, “with _wolves_. If you know what I mean.” They’d come up with this little strategy to keep Cerise’s secret from getting out, where Cedar would whisper or mumble anything to do with Cerise being part wolf. It was always out of the question to keep her out of the loop though. Cerise couldn’t imagine being romantically involved with someone and just not telling them the truth about her. It would be like she was living a lie. “I guess you’re right. Though I’ve never met an actual wolf yet.”

Cedar smiled at that, grabbing Cerise’s arm. “Then we should go to the Enchanted Forest some time and find some. I’m sure they’re wandering around somewhere.”

Cerise laughed, pushing at Cedar. “I don’t know if we want to go wolf hunting, Cedar.”

“Why not? You’re part wolf yourself, and I’m made out of wood, so they wouldn’t hurt me. It would be fun.”

“Alright, alright,” Cerise relented, “it’s a date.”

Cedar grinned and pulled Cerise in close, setting up a merry pace back to the dorm. “Now, back to Crownculus!” she announced with that same chipper tone, and Cedar couldn’t help but groan. But arm in arm with Cedar, she had to say that she’d never felt happier.


End file.
